vehicle_simulator_robloxfandomcom-20200223-history
Street Racing Teams
Street Racing Teams are groups formed by players, usually experienced ones, that race around the map with each other, either in internal battles or battles between groups. These players will a lot of times race on made up courses on the streets or in the race track. For the most part, none of them do drag racing, although there are a few. Most of them specialize in one of three ways of driving which are: *Drifting *Grip *Offroad Some will have a ranking system, to where there are multiple set ranks, and they have set tests to rank up to them, and some teams' way of operation is based on the way Japanese racing teams used to operate back in the 1990s. Vehicle Simulator Racing Group Officials (V.S.R.G.O) The V.S.R.G.O. is a discord group founded by Foxsonic55 and Luceas40099 as a way to connect groups with each other. This group has the function of being a middle-ground for group leaders where they can interact and organize meetings and battles. As of now the members of this group can be found below. If you want to join, you must join the Team Hub Discord server (link at the bottom of the page) , tell Pro Surgeon, or foxsonic55 that you want to join, give us your Roblox name, and your team name. After you do those, we will invite you to the Discord. Custom Races . These are Races drawn around the map by the teams and its members. these are the main component of street racing and they can all range from a simple lap around the map, (like the example we have to the right), or can be really intricate courses. There are three types of courses: - Street Courses: these are courses that use the roads around the map, and are the most common. - Rally or Offroad Courses: these work like the dune rally and are drawn around dirt and sand areas of the map. -Endurance Courses: these type of courses arent meant to be raced on, rather they have really complex turns and jumps and are meant to be used as some kind of skill test or traning course. List of Teams So far we are aware of only five active teams: - Kyoki Drifters (Founded on March 2018) This is the first team to be founded from the second wave of racing teams of VS, its specializes in drifting with the AE86 and its losely based in the Akagi Redsuns from initial D, They Focus on fun competitive racing. They only accept skillful racers. *Leader: theminecrafttdm https://www.roblox.com/users/66091534/profile Discord: Ryosuke Takahashi#7544 *2nd in command: themancol https://www.roblox.com/users/61796199/profile Discord: Keisuke Takahashi#3366 * 3rd in command: qaz31402 ☀https://www.roblox.com/users/48222326/profile Discord: Guard Rail Runner#4147 . -V-Spec Velocita (Founded May 2018) One of the very first well known teams (along with Kyoki Drifters), VSpec Velocita was a team created by Pro Surgeon, and luceas40099. The name derives from the VSpec line of Nissan Skylines (our general and most used car) and the Italian word "Velocita", which means speed. It is more of a neutral group at the current moment and is in close relations with all teams. *Owner: Pro_Surgeon https://www.roblox.com/users/76067278/profile Discord: Pro Surgeon#5198 *Co-Owner: Luceas40099 https://www.roblox.com/users/10725066/profile Discord: Ocean Man#2673 *Co-Owner: Bluefire267 https://www.roblox.com/users/64226386/profile Discord: jkitsEllis#8290 . . -Akagi Red Suns (Founded June 2018) * Founder: Steveie08 https://www.roblox.com/users/42293735/profile Discord: CyberConnor#9844 * Number 2: FritzleBlitz https://www.roblox.com/users/567672380/profile Discord: Fritz#8588 * Number 3: Draker642sonbob https://www.roblox.com/users/170364170/profile Discord: Kenta (masonjar)#2179 . .. - Street Dreams (Founded July 2018) * Founder: Laserbama https://www.roblox.com/users/23823911/profile Discord: NobleAssass1n#1695 * Co-Founder: Chirag2ZJ https://www.roblox.com/users/62266620/profile Discord: Chirag#5182 * Co-Founder: Nova1n https://www.roblox.com/users/46408055/profile Discord: Oakyere#0359 . . - Myogi Night Kids (Founded: July 2018) * Founder: ApexTrueno https://www.roblox.com/users/41560804/profile Discord: God#4863 * Co-Founder: Robloxpiken https://www.roblox.com/users/49061677/profile Discord: Shingo Shoji#2498 . . -Phoenix Racing Team (Founded: July 2018) * Founder: Vineet64 https://www.roblox.com/users/180226600/profile Discord: Vineet64#5767 . . . - Side Attack (Founded vs: september, 2018) Side attack is a racing team made that was made up of 4 people and now only 3 due to a tragic accident which caused us to lose one of our members we are located in japan but race other teams around the world. This team has an interesting story since its based on an actual japanese street racing team whose leader was the father of the founder back in the 1990s. This team is currently not accepting any new members * Founder: Fujisawa Discord: fujisawa ハチロク#4832 . - The Fox Pack (Founded: September 2018) Founded by the previous 3rd in command of the kyoki drifters, This group specialices in street and racetrack racing, with intentions to expand into rallying too. The group overall has a strong lineup of good drivers having the record holders for the racetrack (Foxsonic55 at 65 seconds) and Alpha course (Chubberz04 at 71 seconds). As far as relationships go it has a really close relationship with vspec velocita and a rivalry with the kyoki drifters. * Leader: foxsonic55 https://www.roblox.com/users/20520018/profile Discord: foxsonic55#6828 . . .- MonArch (Founded October, 2018) MonArch Drift team has 3 types of racers: Rally, Track, and Street, and each has its own style!. We use a Unique ranking system that is easy to understand and use. Along with that, our team strives to make sure that everyone has a role in our team, even if it is a small one, and we accept anyone in the team. WE can develop your talent, whether its good or bad, and make you into a better racer. As of October 30, 2018 this is the last group to declare itself out of project state. . * Owner: XxMinergamesxX_YT https://www.roblox.com/users/177205666/profile Discord: NS Minergames YT#1527 . . Team Projects These are smaller groups that either have really small amounts of members, arent organized enough to be considered a fully fledged team or havent started operating. . -? (yes the name is a question mark) (Founded: Some time around 2016) This group specializes in street racing with the insanity gamepass, their members area a bit arrogant, but they got the skill to back it up. Being comprised of mostly Racetrack veterans this team is highly exclusive and can only be joined through an invite. * Founder: Dungeon * Co-owner: RäZöR . . - Infinity Side (Founded: September, 2018) This team was founded by two racers from kyoki in the last day of semptember 2018, their main goal is to train new members in the arts of the 86. They have a really strong relationship with kyoki, since their leader, TheMinecraftTDM, helped them build up their group. As of November, 2018 they are ready to get out of project state and are soon going to announce it. * Founder: Makapakak https://www.roblox.com/users/59809103/profile Discord: maka the pedophile#0229 * Co-Founder: prokrindres https://www.roblox.com/users/223214213/profile Discord: ProSpy#3179 . . Team Limbo These teams are projects that never took off or were abandoned by their owners, they can be considered dead teams, but some of them do have potential to make a comeback. . - Arithxon (Founded: May 2018) This group at the moment is structured as a racetrack leaderboard and even though it has alot of members most of them are from The Kyoki Drifters (including their leader), thus these two groups are closely related. after a few months of inactivity and a lack of members, their leader decided to leave kyoki and join ? which required him to cut ties with all other groups thus leaving this team in limbo. * Leader: Nyxphantom https://www.roblox.com/users/82441158/profile Discord: Никсфантом#9434 . - Rakūn Drifters (Founded: October 2018) This team was started by a returning racer from kyoki, who after seeing the flamewar between kyoki's leader, TheminecraftTDM, and previous 3rd in command of kyoki and current leader of the fox pack, Foxsonic55, decided to remain neutral by creating his own team. After a hard start up and a lack of new mebers their leader, due to the support brought in by foxsonic55, decided to put the project in a hiatus and join the fox pack. * Leader: Chubberz04 https://www.roblox.com/users/33075915/profile Discord: RakūnChubbz#5299 . . . . INFO Note: If you are interested in joining either of these teams, contact any of the players listed above though roblox messages or Discord. *** If you are part of a racing team and are interested in joining the rest of the teams in a community and you want to be included in this list, please leave a comment and join the team hub Discord *** server: https://discord.gg/uzHZZyr Category:Races Category:Street racing Category:Groups